The Great Escape
by Fiona Alice
Summary: When Velnoria finds out more about a mysterious coven living in Forks, Washington, she goes to pay them a visit. Will they welcome her into their family or turn her away? R&R! Be sure to check out The Complication by eclicticLibra too!
1. Chapter 1

1: New Beginnings

Velnoria ran through the trees of the thick wintry outskirts of the town of Forks, Washington. Cold never necessarily agreed with her. At least it never _used to_. Almost three years ago today she discovered her most unholy fate. She had become a _Cold One_. And as quickly as she uncovered this unforgivable truth she fled her village to prevent the blood lust taking over her self-control and destroying everything she held dear in life.

Talk amongst the other rogue vampires in her home in Brazil often consisted of old vampires, a sort of government figure called the Volturi and mysterious stories about a peculiar family dubbed _The Cullens_. They lived like none other and their lifestyle was so much more humane than the one she had been living for the better (more like worse) part of three years. She had to find them, ask for their care and teach her to live as they do. She refused to be consumed by the vile lifestyle she was suddenly forced into anymore.

Her lithe body flickered through the trees of the woods as she neared the location of her hopefully new friends. She tilted her head to sniff the air looking for The Cullens, but instead caught the scent of humans. Her eyes flashed wildly from side to side as she came to a complete stop. Her throat burned fierce with the need for blood. She abandoned the trail of the coven and followed the aroma of fresh human blood. _Oh, sweet surrender._

At full throttle, she rushed toward the sweet odor, her mouth watering. The stipulation for blood that she had denied herself for three weeks now was immediately overflowing with regret. Like the steaming kettle on a hot stove, the pressure was viciously howling with need. The urgency for this nourishment blinded her judgment as she pushed harder towards the humans she was pursuing.

Velnoria imagined herself once she reached her new destination: tearing through their flesh, tasting the sweet sin drop to her lips. The illustration she created thrilled her instincts, but abruptly horrified her conscience. She stopped again. And planted herself on the ground, her eyes stinging with what would have been tears. An overwhelming sensation of dread and fear plagued her as she dug her bony fingers into the hard earth clenching her teeth together in a death clasp. The urge to continue the assassination of the innocent people was also incredibly irresistible. _No, I have to go on to the Cullens. _She told herself. And with the last ounce of willpower she could summon Velnoria rose from the ground and followed her original trail to her paramount destination.

She slowed as she neared a big, glass house. The scent was stronger now, mixed with something else. It made her want to gag. Almost like a wet dog mixed with rancid, sour garbage. But she kept going. She slowly walked up the long driveway up the steps of the immaculate porch with even, deliberate steps. All of the familiar human emotions she used to feel when she was nervous seemed to suddenly course through her body. She took a deep breath and raised her hand to the doorknocker. Time seemed to go in slow motion as her forefinger lightly touched the smooth brass handle. But before she could even wrap the rest of her fingers around it the door promptly opened revealing nine pale faces and 18 curious eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

2 The Welcoming

"Hello." The small, pixie-like girl who answered the door said with a friendly smile.

"Alice saw you coming." A woman's motherly voice replied to Velnoria's bemused expression.

"Alice… saw me?" She asked still mystified. "I'm sorry. I am Velnoria Emiliano. I'm from Brazil and have traveled here to learn more about your family's… existence." She said reclaiming her composure.

"Ah, yes. Many are fascinated by our peculiar nature." A blond man said from behind Alice flanked on her right. He stepped aside and his family followed suit, "Please, come in." He smiled and it reached his eyes. Velnoria never expected such hospitality no questions asked. She became faintly wary out of habit. Their generosity seemed very genuine and she felt safe in their company thus abandoning her edgy behavior. It was unlike anything she felt before with other vampires. It was all very strange and new to her. But she could tell this was one adventure she wouldn't regret.

She stepped through the threshold and followed the family to a large, open room. It was very bright with the far wall made entirely of glass. She looked around taking it all in with awe. The others were already seated as she hovered above a white chair closest to the glass wall. She scanned the faces again before seating also herself.

"My name is Carlisle. And this is my family." The blond man smiled again and lifted his hand gesturing to each member of the group, "These are my children Rosalie, Emmet, and my wife Esme." Each nodded at her as she carefully registered their faces. "Over here," He said waving his willow-fingered hand to the other side of the area where another couch sat, "Is Jasper, and Alice, my other children. Edward, Bella, and their daughter Renesmee, my granddaughter." The child grinned revealing a row of sharp, pearl-white teeth. But there was something peculiar about this one, something startling yet incredibly fascinating that seemed to perplex Velnoria. Renesmee's smile faltered a bit. _And her heart fluttered faster against her chest._

Velnoria flinched at the sound, realizing the girl was not a vampire. But even more alarming was that she was not human either. Velnoria's throat burned at the smell of Renesmee's blood flowing through her veins. Her eyes quickly flashed to Carlisle's for answers.

"Renesmee is special." Edward said. Velnoria's gaze snapped back to him. "She was born when Bella was still human, but I am her natal father. Thus her unusual nature."

She frowned, but nodded. This family was more… exceptional than she thought.

"What exactly was it you would like to know about us, Velnoria?" Carlisle asked.

She bit her lip and looked down at her fidgeting hands. "I want to know how you do it. And I want to do it too." She said. Then slowly looked up to see their impassive expressions. "I want to be able to eat like you. I don't want to drink the blood of humans anymore. It makes me sick and… I just can't do it any longer." Velnoria hung her head in shame and all the memories of the humans she murdered came pouring through her thoughts. Their eyes filled with tears she could no longer cry. Their fear that echoed beyond this touchable world into her past, into the day her huntress' teeth pierced her skin, and the drops of tainted blood left on her shirt when it was all over with. But even worse was the cold, empty corpse that rest in Velnoria's arms when it was all said and done. That memory was most insufferable. It haunted her, followed her everywhere no matter where she tried to escape. Her eyes prickled again with imaginary tears. She finally looked up again, "Could I… stay with you? Only until I can contain my lust for human blood! I promise I won't get in the way. I can make a home just outside of your house if you prefer."

Suddenly her tense body seemed to melt into the chair and her feelings of worry and despair began to fade. She shot a glance at the other blond man whom she felt the energy being released from. He wore a careless smile and quiet eyes, which convinced her to allow the new harmony to occupy her senses. It just felt natural to let him persuade her emotions like that.

Carlisle interrupted the silence, "Of course you may stay with us. Stay as long as you need. You will just need to be aware of your own tolerance for human blood, and do not push yourself to interact with them as if you were one yourself. My family and I have had plenty years of experience and we enjoy living here. We wish not to relocate."

Velnoria's face lit bright like a blazing fire when he initiated his decision. So long of being without a family or mentor to take her under his wing has finally ended. And her days of the perceived inescapable blood drinking were over. As she sat in the white cushioned chair she silently vowed her existence of corrupted vice were over from that day forth. She was a new woman. And this was a new beginning.


End file.
